totaldramasupersmashbrostoylandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rock
'The Rock' The Rock '''Dwayne Douglas Johnson[6] (born May 2, 1972),[3] also known—and sometimes credited—by his ring name '''The Rock,[2] is an American actor and professional wrestler who works for WWE, where he is the current WWE Champion in his eighth reign.[7][8][9] Johnson was a college football player. In 1991, he was on the University of Miami's national championship team. He later played for the Calgary Stampeders in theCanadian Football League, and was cut two months into the 1995 season.[10] This led him to become a professional wrestler like his grandfather, Peter Maivia, and his father, Rocky Johnson. He gained mainstream fame as a wrestler in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from 1996 to 2004, and was the first third-generation wrestler in the company's history. He was quickly pushed as a face in the WWF, originally billed as "Rocky Maivia", then as "The Rock". He turnedheel as a member of the Nation of Domination in 1997. Two years after he joined the WWF, he won the WWF Championship and became one of the most popular wrestlers ever, primarily for his charismatic interviews and promos.[citation needed] Johnson is widely considered one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all time.[11][12] He has had 17 championship reigns in WWE, including 10 as a world heavyweight champion (the WWF/E Championship eight times and the WCW/World Championship twice), the WWF Intercontinental Championship twice and theWWF Tag Team Championship five times. He is the sixth WWF/E Triple Crown Champion, and the winner of the 2000 Royal Rumble. Johnson's autobiography The Rock Says... (co-written with Joe Layden) was published in 2000. It debuted at #1 on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times_Best_Seller_list The New York Times Best Seller list] and remained on the list for several weeks.[13] Johnson's first leading film role was in The Scorpion King in 2002. For this role, he was paid US$5.5 million, a world record for an actor in his first starring role.[14] He has since appeared in several successful movies, including The Rundown, Be Cool, Walking Tall, Gridiron Gang,The Game Plan, Get Smart, Race to Witch Mountain, Planet 51, Tooth Fairy, Doom, The Other Guys, Faster, Fast Five, and the forthcoming Fast & Furious 6. He Is A Hybrid Character Being In Steven's And Christian's Smash Bros. 'In Smash Bros:' He Is A Locked Character Being Abtained After Doing 250 Matches With Wrestlers Or After Adventure Mode In The American Idol Level. He Is An Above Average Player Being Rock And Fighting Types. ''Known Attacks: *Take Down *Rock Smash *Rock Throw *Magnitude *Rock Slide *Elbow Drop *Rock Tomb *Rock Punch *Rock Low Kick *Rock Slam *Rock Smackdown *Roll Out *Rock Arm *Washboard ''Final Smash: *Rock Bottom - Grabs A Player By The Throat While Picking Them Up And Throws Them Hard On The Ground, Causing Them To Be Stuck Or Fall Through Water Or Breakable Stages. *Cook - The Rock Says, "Can You Smell What The Rock Is Cooking!?" And Cooks Them In A Pot Along With Other Stage, Items And Characters. 'In Total Drama:' He Is A Rugged Competitor Who Plays By The Rules. While He May Pick On Some Players, He Considers It Tough Love. He Does Not Like Bullies Or Bad People. Category:Rock Category:Fighting Category:Wrestling Category:Human Category:Character Category:Hybrid